Noivado
by Netuno
Summary: "'Ela deve ser muito importante para você, não é' Foi o que ela perguntou de repente tirando-o daquele mal estar e o pegando de surpresa. Estava tão imerso na culpa de ter mentido que até demorou a entender o que aquela pergunta queria dizer. E não sabia o que responder. Ora, não tinha noiva de verdade... Teria de mentir novamente?" {Mini Oneshot - Jellal x Erza}


**Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.**

**Boa leitura, espero que goste! ^^**

* * *

Há alguns minutos suas novas estiveram a pouquíssimos milímetros de distância. Quer dizer, isso se realmente houve tal distância, pois enquanto a cabeça de Jellal girava confusa com mais um erro que quase cometera, ele tinha a leve impressão de que seus lábios inferiores sim se roçaram levemente.

Tomara que não, tomara que não.

E, logo depois, pra explicar o motivo daquele empurrão bruto que dera em Erza tão de repente, teve de inventar uma das piores mentiras que já criara.

_"Eu tenho uma noiva."_

Também não deveria mentir, claro, mas caso ele tentasse se explicar por _"eu não posso me envolver com alguém que anda no caminho da luz", _que era a verdade, seria mais capaz que a ruiva se equipasse com uma bela duma armadura do purgatório e o mandasse pelos ares. Ele conhecia Erza muito bem para saber, ainda mais depois de toda aquela conversa sobre coragem que tiveram, que ela nunca aceitaria.

A maga acabou ficando nervosa demais. Mais até do que ele imaginava. Falava tanta coisa tão rápido que ele já nem mais entendia e, na verdade, nem tentava, pois se sentia imensamente mal por ter mentido. Não conseguia sequer olhar em seu rosto.

_"Ela deve ser muito importante para você, não é?"_

Foi o que ela perguntou de repente tirando-o daquele mal estar e o pegando de surpresa. Estava tão imerso na culpa de ter mentido que até demorou a entender o que aquela pergunta queria dizer. Então não sabia o que responder. Ora, não tinha noiva de verdade... Teria de mentir novamente?

A primeira coisa que lhe veio foi tentar imaginar como seria se realmente tivesse uma noiva... Ela seria forte e corajosa, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Seria durona vez ou outra, mas guardaria um lado bastante sensível dentro de si. Seria total e incontestavelmente fiel a sua família e amigos, nunca deixaria ninguém na mão. Teria uma queda absurda por morangos e uma quantidade incontável de armaduras. Andaria sempre no caminho da luz, mesmo que ele nunca pudesse estar junto.

Chegou à conclusão que a sua noiva nunca poderia ser outra que não a própria Erza e, se não pudesse tê-la, nunca teria outra.

_"Então ela é sua razão de viver."_

Erza terminou logo depois que Jellal quase tropeçando nas palavras confirmou sua pergunta. Foi quando finalmente se acalmou e decidiu que viveria por ela, mesmo que o fato de se tornar sua noiva continuasse apenas em seus sonhos.

Mal ele imaginava que Erza o conhecia tanto quanto cada peça de seu armário de armaduras. Aquela expressão que fizera depois que disse que tinha uma noiva e seus tropeços nas palavras nunca a enganariam. Era incrível como o tempo passara – anos desde a época da Torre do Paraíso e mais sete desde que fora "engolida" pela ilha Tenrou – e ele continuava o mesmo péssimo mentiroso.

Aquela pergunta que havia feito sobre a importância de tal mulher foi de propósito. Erza sabia muito bem o quanto ele se enrolaria para responder algo tão simples e que qualquer outra pessoa, em mentiras, responderia sem pestanejar. Mas, também, fez a pergunta pensando em si mesma, imaginando que, por mais que ele evitasse ficar com ela pelo motivo que fosse, aquele "quase beijo" era o sinal que os dois sentiam o mesmo um pelo o outro.

E a afirmação posterior fora um pedido. Um pedido para que parasse de clamar pela sua morte e começasse a viver. E também fora um alerta. Um alerta de que, mesmo que ele não quisesse viver por si mesmo, _ela_ queria que ele se mantivesse vivo.

No final, ela ficou feliz simplesmente com a resposta. Confirmou suas expectativas, porque, mesmo sem ter certeza absoluta, ambos falaram da mesma pessoa.

Ele queria ser seu noivo. Ela queria ser sua noiva. Naquele momento isso era impossível, mas, enquanto ambos vivessem, muito poderia acontecer.

Isso se eles não já fossem noivos e somente não reconhecessem isso.


End file.
